


Grief

by melodye02



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 13:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15268893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodye02/pseuds/melodye02
Summary: Very short one-off of Rey after The Last Jedi.





	Grief

Grief.  
  
If she’d known that would be the last time that she’d ever see him, she would have hugged him tightly. She would have stayed with him for a little longer, just to see his face one last time. She wouldn’t have left it the way she did, closing the door on him. Maybe she would have tried a little harder, fought more fiercely, to get him to embrace the Light struggling within him. They’d never fight each other or back to back, side to side. Not again. Not ever.  
  
If she’d known that would be the last time that she’d ever see him, what would she have said? I love you? I’m sorry I tried to kill you that one time? Would she have told him it’s not too late for him? Late at night she wonders if there was anything more she could have done to get him to go with her.  
  
She remembers calling him a monster and a murderous snake. She wishes she could take that back. She wishes she could turn around and see him standing there, no surroundings, just him, again. If she could do anything to have those stolen moments with him again, she would do it.  
  
Would that they had been two ordinary people who found each other in a marketplace like normal people do and not dueling on a snow-ridden planet. She will never wake up with him, never do something as simple as eating a meal with him, and will never see him cradling their baby. Dreams of black-haired babies with dark eyes haunt her. She mourns for what might have been, for the unborn.  
  
Too often she catches a glimpse of him over her shoulder only to see nothing there when she turns around. She hears his voice in the wind, calling for her, only she cannot answer.  
  
She remembers him telling her that she’s not alone and yet she is, powerfully, terribly alone without him. To others, she’s nothing but the last Jedi, capable of lifting rocks and wielding a broken lightsaber. But not to him. _Don’t be afraid, I feel it too._ But she is afraid.  
  
She remembers calling him by his name, his true name. She remembers him saying her name and how right it had sounded coming from him. All of the time, she remembers her name falling from his lips. She will never forget it.  
  
_Please_. She remembers him begging her with a single word to stay with him. What if she had? She wonders what would have happened had she stayed. He might still be here, had she stayed with him when he asked.  
  
She understands grief, now. She understands the regrets and what-if’s that come with grief. If she’d only known she would never see him again, she would have said so much. And now, it’s too late. He’s gone and she’s left behind again. This time she knows, no matter how long she waits, he will never come back.


End file.
